


Living in a RomCom

by dstrider (articulateSeer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bulges, M/M, Smut, cinema, i hate that word :///, i take it back its not mild fondlig, idk - Freeform, karkat is still a troll its not humanstuck, kidding okay what else um, meaning dave dont know SHIT about troll anatomy, movie, thats it, thats the only tag, what would you call mild fondling in the cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/dstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has to deal with idiots almost every day of his 'cinematic career', but when a pair of equally dorky, equally fucking annoying teenagers appear, he decides he's had enough of working alongside the screens.</p><p>But he gets a date out of it. What more could he ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope you enjoyed your contraband chocolate

There were three types of known movie-goers; groups of idiots going on day-trips to see the new blockbuster, couples deciding to 'watch' and 'enjoy' the newest romantic flick -- honestly, how could you choose to suck a face over watching a delightful and twisting story unfold before you eyes? -- or the odd loser who goes to watch the newest Marvel movie by themselves. That was all Karkat Vantas ever saw, day by day, night by night and every other hour in between. Nothing new, nothing interesting.

 

As the case was, until two idiots decided they'd go to see the shittiest movie in existence and say in an overly exaggerated obnoxious voice, 'hey, why don't we relate and turn into the shittiest pair of people to ever breathe the earth's air??'. Karkat Vantas did not approve of the toxic behaviour.

 

Working as the only troll in a cinema was torture enough -- to endure the long sufferings of dealing with shithead humans like those two was simply a dreadful curse. A curse which Karkat Vantas was all too familiar with.

 

"You can't bring food into the screen."

 

"It's just a chocolate bar, bro."

 

"No food. Can't you fucking read the signs?"

 

"No, I'm illiterate. Come on, it's just chocolate."

 

"Just get out of my face before I kick you the fuck out."

 

Karkat didn't actually care about the rules, but he just loved seeing the looks of disappointment on a customer's face when they had to throw away their beloved Doritos or their delicious bag of salted peanuts -- but really, who would bring peanuts? Don't they know people are allergic to them?

 

"Let's just go...before he literally kicks us."

 

The two scurried into the screen and Karkat's day turned back into it's usual torturous self. Until he had to check in on the fucktards to make sure there were no interruptions. To his luck, the pair of idiots were seated directly by the door, so when he entered, flashlight in hand, they pounced.

 

"Hey, is there any way they can make the screen brighter? I can't see."

 

"Maybe if you took off your stupid-ass fucking aviators and not be a total douche, you wouldn't have to complain about your shitty eyesight." Karkat had had enough for one day.

 

"I would, but I wouldn't look cool as a goddamn cucumber. I'm practically freezing here, touch me, John, feel the ice-cold awesome that is my skin."

 

"Dave, _shh,_ people are trying to watch the movie!"

 

"Shitty movie anyway."

 

The individual known as John was less disruptive, but still just as annoying as the Dave human. Karkat continued down the aisles, ignoring the pair's bickering behind him. A few people were eating contraband, but Karkat didn't stop them. He didn't care -- why hadn't he got fired yet?

 

"Yo." Dave shout-whispered down the aisle. A few people turned around and threw angry glares at him, but he didn't notice. "Shouty dude who hates happiness."

 

"What? Can't you just fucking sit there like a regular chump and watch the goddamn movie?"

 

"You were blocking the screen." John turned to both of them at that point, the lenses in his glasses reflecting the large screen's projections. He looked almost scared to say anything, but opened his mouth anyway.

 

"You were, actually."

 

"Oh, fuck this." Karkat stormed from the area, a heavy cloud of anger and hate hanging over him like a broken umbrella.

 

He was kind of glad his manager or any other co-workers weren't there to witness what just happened -- because if they had, he probably would have been fired, a restraining order against him and fined for everything he owns. In that order exactly. He figured the only way to avoid any other uneccessary customers was to hide in the stockroom between the boxes of chocolate and toffee. No one btohered him for the rest of his shift.

 

Half an hour later, Karkat decided his legs would much rather be used than lay uncomfortably on a concrete floor. So he stood, stretched and plucked a chocolate eclair from an open bag. Ah, stolen food sure was good. He left the storeroom at 11:32pm, just when his shift was over...

 

...Also just when the movie was over. Streams of people poured out like a jolly river, dropping stray popcorn and empty cardboard cups.

 

They were like the worst kinds of oinkbeasts. Out strolled John and Dave, their demeanor just as irritating as before.

 

"John, that movie was the worst piece of shit ever to exist. It was like someone had taken every Youtube video from 2009 ever and thrown it into Windows Movie Maker, only to make it into an even more dastardly beautiful piece of shit."

 

"Wow. It was bad, but not that bad."

 

Karkat couldn't listen to this.

 

He tried to maneuver through the crowd, but of course, there was the difficulty of being cornered by the douchefucks.

 

"Hey," Dave's hand settled on Karkat's shoulder, light, but unbreakable. "You working tomorrow?"

 

"Why the fuck is that any of your business?"

 

"Dude, you're going to be here anyway. Working or not."

 

"No, I'm not fucking working."

 

"Great. Be here at 7." Karkat shrugged off Dave's shoulder and snarled a trollish snarl.

 

Dave didn't waver, not even when John punched him in the arm. Though, it looked pathetically adorable.

 

"...What?" He said afer a silent moment of mind-blowing. "What makes you think I'd ever go see a movie with you?"

 

"What makes me think you won't?" He retorted, a perfectly sculpted brow rising above the rims of his aviators. "7 o'clock. Outside. You can pick the movie."

 

"I'd never --"

 

"I'm letting you pick the movie bro, that's like, the highest level of trust a guy can lay on anyone."

 

Karkat was speechless, but Dave didn't wait for an answer anyway. He brushed passed, insufferable mouth throwing a smirk at Karkat. John shrugged, apologetically raising his hands.

 

"I guess I should say sorry. But Dave's cool! Give him a chance." John scurried off, leaving Karkat to himself in the middle of a cinema's lobby.

 

He angrily ripped off his name-tag and shoved it in his pocket. He could see his manager hurrying over, enthusiastic look plastered on their piece of shit face.

 

Karkat absconded.


	2. Too aware to know anything about anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat isn't sure how to feel about Dave just yet -- but he can't help admitting he's just a little bit attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno this chapter just seems rushed but hey ho it was just kind of a filler to get to the actual point of this fic. promise the next one will be better.
> 
> tumblr ! ! ! ! ! ! ! http://kannytown.tumblr.com

* * *

 

It was 6:53pm, and Dave Strider had never felt more nervous. Granted, he wasn't showing it like a regular chump would, but inside he felt like melting into a puddle of 'I've been rejected'and dribbling down the front steps of the theatre. Getting into people's shoes and ruining their night overall.

 

He _had_ said 7pm, right? There wasn't any confusion as to where they were supposed to meet, or when? Dave had only ever asked out people he was sure would actually turn up, and this shouty hot-head -- hot indeed -- was the kind of troll who would push you down the stairs if you were walking too slow. Also, he'd never asked out a troll.

 

There _was_ one girl, but Dave never talked about her.

 

5 measly minutes passed and Dave thought he saw the troll by the doors, but it turned out to be a look-alike. No, wait, there he was -- beside the look-alike. Brothers? Dave shrugged to himself.

 

He was dressed in an over-sized sweater, the sleeves hanging over his hands like he was 5 years old. It looked like it was supposed to be a turtleneck, but the neckline had sunk down with the size, making it look like one of those huge poofy scarves that weird fashion designers wear. Look-like was wearing a red turtleneck -- definitely related.

 

He couldn't help the excited feeling rising up in his chest, a pleasant contraction restricting his movements. Of course, his face remained completely straight; emotions didn't exist as far as his face was concerned. A few people swarmed to the doors, obstructing his view, and Dave thought he'd lost the guy -- but sure enough he'd made his way over to where Dave was standing. Look-alike was gone.

 

"Hey, douchebag, over here." Karkat greeted, his eyebrows brought down over his eyes in a scowl.

 

"Yeah, I see you."

 

Karkat scratched his neck uncomfortably, yellow nails leaving a thin trail of scratches; a light red blush formed on his cheeks.It was unusual for a troll to have red blood, especially of that colour, but Dave thought nothing of it -- only that he'd put the blush there in the first place.

 

"So, you picked a movie yet, Kar-cutie? Ain't got all night."

 

"How do you --" Karkat's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "...name- tag." He finished the thought himself, Dave only staring at the way his mouth moved when he talked.

 

_God, that troll was cute._

 

"I'm Dave, by the way. Thought it'd be important to know the name of the man you're going to fall in love with." He said, walking away at a leisurely pace, hands in his pockets casually.

 

_Smooth._

 

* * *

 

 

Karkat had picked the _soppiest_ and _shittest_ movie to ever hit the theatres, period. Dave had thought last night's movie with John was quite possibly one to be regretted for the rest of his ironic life, but _this_ just kicked the bucket. The bucket had been kicked so hard and so far that it was no longer a real thing that existed; scrap pieces of metal rained down on the opening credits of the rom-com like killer snow.

 

Dave went along with it, because, well -- a cute troll with a short fuse was just too darn irresistible.

 

As they'd paid for their tickets, a guy who looked suspiciously like John -- _what_ was _with_ it with doppelgangers today? -- hurried over to where Dave and Karkat were bickering in the confectionery line: _Coke or Pepsi? What's the difference?_

 

"Karkat! Hello there. Who's your friend?"

 

A light English accent greeted Dave's ears. He sounded and looked like a stereotypical 'English lad': buck-teeth, square glasses and neatly combed hairstyle. Like John, Dave couldn't help but think, he's a lot to take in at one time.

 

"Dave, or douchebag, or asshole, or--"

 

"Unbelievably Attractive Individual works too." Dave butted in, eyebrows wiggling over the tops of his shades.

 

English-John laughed heartily, eyes twinkling with amusement. He was wearing a name-tag that said, 'Jake English' which Dave thought was hilariously ironic considering how 'English' he really was. In small- print, Dave could make out the word 'Manager'.

 

Jake wiped his eyes dramatically, as if getting rid of tears.

 

"Oh, goodness. You are a cracker, Karkat. Anywho, I'd better skedaddle! Work to do, and all that hulaballo!" Jake scampered into the throng of the gathering crowd.

 

Dave turned to silent Karkat, his eyes wide under his dark shades. He raised a single eyebrow.

 

"'Skedaddle'? 'hulaballo'?"

 

Karkat snorted, which was probably the most Dave would get out of him in terms of a laugh.

 

The line moved forward, and Dave asked for apple juice.

 

* * *

 

 

Fuck him. Metaphorically. Why had Karkat even agreed to this? What had possessed him to turn up in the first place? This wasn't a rom-com! Obviously this was either a joke, or just some sort of 'I want to be your friend' deal. He and his dorky friend had gone to the movies, and they were obviously not a couple -- Dave didn't want anything out of this. Karkat could not and would not be pulled into this 'game' of his. Nope.

Although Dave WAS kind of good-looking in a toxic sort of way.

 

Kankri had lectured him on the issue of 'being safe' and 'keeping a level peace of mind' for a good half hour before Karkat had attempted to slap him across the face. In a familial way, obviously. He'd insisted on accompanying Karkat to the theatre, despite him having worked there for over 6 months of his pathetic life. Although, he still went with him -- just to make sure his 'date' wasn't a sex offender. Karkat slapped him successfully for referring to Lord Douchefuck as his 'date'.

 

After they'd bought tickets from Karkat's not-so-close-but-still-know- them-by-name co-worker, Dave and Karkat maneuvered through everyone in order to make this the least awkward experience of anyone's life, ever. His manager had appeared during the purchase of confectionery, but he had got out of it soon enough, thank _God,_ and managed to get himself and Dave into the screen without too much trouble.

 

Their seats were probably the worst -- the corner in the back row. Screw Roxy for even selling those shitty tickets. The girl could see romance blossoming just as easily as Karkat -- except she was more of a 'sexual attraction' enthusiast than 'romantic'. God help everyone involved in anything to do with Roxy Lalonde.

 

There were maybe five other people in the huge screen. Three girls and couple; both spaced far from anything. Karkat had never felt more alone or nervous sitting next to a person.

 

By movie standards, this WAS a date which Karkat was on. With Dave. In a basically empty cinema watching a romantic movie. _With Dave_. Who may or not have the intention of this actually being a date.

 

He sneaked a glance sideways at Dave, unable to tell where he was even looking with the stupid-ass aviators. Dave took a sip from the idiotic child's juice carton, the straw held lightly between his pursed lips. His...terribly nice lips. Stop it.

 

The movie trailers began, and Karkat quickly looked away from the attractive distraction beside him. He could felt a hot flush on his cheeks, but that of course had NOTHING TO DO WITH DAVE. NOTHING.

 

Dave set his carton to the side, 'accidentally' brushing fingertips with Karkat's knuckles. Did he linger? Oh, God, he did. Karkat knew for a fact he was over-analyzing it, it was just a knuckle touch. It always happened; he gets close to someone, and messes up by over-thinking everything. Always. There would be feelings there, but that was the problem. Karkat was too romantically aware; so aware that he really had no idea about anything that involved a relationship.

 

Nervous? That was Karkat. But he hated Dave -- platonically -- so there wouldn't be anything red there, right?

 

Karkat bit his lip while he thought, sharp teeth piercing skin.


	3. Weird, but like, good weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire's been stoked and it finally burns.
> 
> In other words, Karkat gets a little more than he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaaaaaaaay my first smut. i freaked myself out ngl
> 
> ill warn you when it starts, but idk i think you should read it and critique it, bc i really tried hard not to make me seem like a smut noob.
> 
> bluuuuh TUMBLR!! http://kannytown.tumblr.com

* * *

 

 

The movie was amazing. A twisting tale of romance that just pulled Karkat in from the moment the first dialogue was spoken. As much as he hated human romance movies, this one was pretty good. There was a lot of back and forth arguing and spiteful insults, which did make Karkat think this was going to end in a kismesis. There was a little auspitizing thrown in there too, but not enough that it made you want to leave the screen. Karkat didn't really get to find out what happened in the end, though.

 

His hand rested on the arm-rest between he and Dave, fingers pulling into his palm when a particularly intense moment showed on the screen. Dave could probably sense his passion, which was why he'd curled his own slender fingers around Karkat's rough grey ones. Karkat was startled, but didn't pull away. It was...comforting. No one had ever willingly held his hand.

 

When he'd stolen a glance, he found Dave already staring at him. With no shades on, surprisingly. At least the guy had seen sense...

 

Oh. Dave was stroking circles into Karkat's wrist, light and subtle, but incredibly soothing. Karkat blushed for the third time that night and looked away, embarrassed.

 

His fingers clenched lightly around Dave's.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave was on a roll. He knew he'd be able to bend Karkat into a shape that wasn't so uptight and crabby; with just a few of his charming words and actions, Karkat was already showing dents in the surface. It may have been because Karkat was such a hopeless romantic that he was already beginning to respond -- that subtle squeeze he'd given Dave? Oh, yeah, he noticed -- but Dave didn't care.

 

He didn't have anything terrible on his mind, it wasn't like he just wanted Karkat for sex, because he didn't (how did troll anatomy work, anyway?). Karkat had the kind of personality that just called to him, saying,"oh, Dave. Hey, you! Listen to me, I'm adorable!" He just...liked him because of that electric buzz. It was magnetic.

 

Dave looked over at karkat. He could see that he'd made him blush again, but his hand was still in Dave's, his fingers entwined like little twigs in Dave's. Even that felt wonderful.

 

This movie was boring.

 

Dave leaned over to Karkat's ear, making sure not to startle him into a fit of swearing and profanities. Karkat turned his head, just as Dave began to speak.

 

"This movie is really shit," he whispered. His hot breath tickled Karkat, and that was visible from the way he shuddered. "I mean, _really..."_

 

His head was in the crook of Karkat's neck and jaw, the soft skin beneath his ear that was always so enjoyable to kiss and snuggle into. Dave blinked that thought away furiously. But Karkat smelled so warm. And Dave was right there... When Karkat didn't reply, or even turn away, Dave pressed his lips to Karkat's warm skin. He didn't protest, but made a soft whining sound; almost inaudible. Dave continued to pepper kisses along Karkat's jaw slowly, reaching his pulse point and focusing on that. Karkat squirmed, but not in an attempt to get away. He was squirming towards him, his hair tickling Dave's cheeks as he pressed into him. Dave could feel his warmth, his heated breathing against the side of his face, distracting him.

 

It was at that point that Dave directed his mouth to Karkat's. He opened his mouth to gasp in shock at the progression, but kissed Dave back with the same hunger as he felt. It was weird, kissing a troll. There were pointed bits were pointed bits shouldn't be, but it made it more pleasurable. Karkat's sharp teeth nibbled on Dave's lips, enough for Dave to feel it but not enough for him to pull away. A few times he'd raked his tongue across the tops, making him pull back a little -- thankful for the breath -- he tasted blood momentarily before the taste of just Karkat returned.

 

Karkat purred quietly. He'd heard that trolls did that, but never witnessed it. This, was special. Both of his hands rested on Dave's shoulders wrapping around to stay firmly planted on the back of his neck. His fingers wound around the short hairs there, occasionally tugging pleasurably. Karkat was more into this than Dave had thought he would be only ten minutes ago. Dave let himself curl into Karkat, his fingers probing his back and sides. The bottom of Karkat's sweater was riding up where he'd leaned over, his skin warm. Dave's hands found themselves beneath it, absent-mindedly curling around his hips, thumbs dancing a pattern on the flesh there.

 

Abruptly, Karkat pulled back, gasping silently. His eyes were wide and round, shining where the light of the movie fell on them. A light red ring circled around his black iris', stark against the yellow of his eyes.

 

"This..." Karkat began, but shook his head. "This is stupid."

 

"I'm hurt, Karkat," Dave murmured back with false self-pity, "I thought you liked it."

 

Karkat shook his head again, still playing with Dave's blond hair between his fingertips.

 

"No, I mean that we're doing this in a public place, you idiot," he almost raised his voice, but thought better of it and added quietly, "It wouldn't be fucking stupid if we were somewhere... _private."_

 

"Do you _have_ somewhere private?" Dave didn't actually believe Karkat was being serious. He seemed less of a 'let's go fuck' and more of a 'serenade me and buy me flowers' sort of guy. But he continued on jokingly. "'Cus I'm down if you are."

 

Karkat looked like he was thinking. His eyes searched Dave's, before narrowing slightly. He chewed his lip, and Dave couldn't help tightening his grip on Karkat's waist. Damn, he was fucking adorable. Finally, Karkat nodded.

 

"There's a storeroom..."

 

Dave's heart fluttered. "Great. Let's bounce."

 

"...Seriously?"

 

"Hell yes."

 

* * *

 

 

They found themselves between the very boxes Karkat was brooding beside the day before. Karkat couldn't fucking BELIEVE what he was doing. Kankri HAD warned him not to do anything 'he wouldn't do', which is a lot, but this was just over the top. He was enjoying it, sure, but under other circumstances he would never have dreamed of hooking up with a stupid douchebag in a cinema. But he was just so FUCKING IRRESISTIBLE.

 

When they'd sneaked out of the screen and into the side door in the corner, Dave had him pushed up against the wall almost instantly. He hadn't bothered to look for the light switch, and didn't want to anyway. The darkness just felt more...magical. If there was a less petty word for it, Karkat would have said it. Dave had a hand pushed up against the wall, just to the left of Karkat's face. His other was on his back, just under the hem of his sweater and pulling him in closer to his body. Karkat had both of his own hands around Dave's neck, it seemed to be somewhere he liked. Occasionally he'd cup Dave's cheek, maybe his shoulder, but it wouldn't go any further than that.

 

Karkat was starting to feel hot. As he pressed up against Dave, he could feel his bulge trying to un-sheath itself, but he furiously tried to compress the growing feeling. But he really wanted to _feel_ Dave against him, to touch his body with his _hands_ and his _mouth._ He just wanted _Dave._ But he'd never gone further than just kissing anyone. He'd never done anything that required having an item of clothing un-buttoned, removed or even pulled up. But he was ready.

 

Dave sensed what he wanted -- how? -- and pulled away, his forhead resting on Karkat's. He was about a head taller than him, which was unfortunate. But right then, he didn't much care.

 

"Is...this what you want?" Dave whispered tentatively. He felt Karkat nod, and pecked his mouth affectionately. "I've never been with a troll." He added as an after thought.

 

"Just don't fucking run when you see it," Karkat replied, amused but shaking.

 

Dave was...nervous. Troll anatomy was weird, but not unlike human anatomy. Okay...they had a tentacle. But they also had nooks which was also weird, but more familiar. So to describe it, trolls were hermaphrodites...but with genders. Regardless of how confusing it was, Dave wouldn't run. If anything, it excited him to be with a troll. If you're not going to experiment, you're not going to get anywhere.

 

[A/N: SMUT]

 

He lowered his hands to Karkat's waist, tugging him closer by the belt around his jeans. He undid it slowly, watching Karkat's face slowly fill with another flush. He smiled weakly; Dave could see the need and longing just by the way he tugged his lip with his teeth. The button popped, and Dave pulled down on his trousers, his boxers going with them. He was exposed, and it was weird. Dave couldn't deny it. He didn't know what to do with it, and he'd need some guidance.

 

"Karkat..um," He started, absent-mindedly watching it writhe against Karkat's stomach. "What, uh...walk me through this."

 

He heard Karkat sigh impatiently above him...which was even more awkward. He lifted Dave's chin up with his thumb and finger, glaring at him with the same scowl he'd seen outside the cinema.

 

"You're kidding. You're fucking kidding," he said.

 

"Uh...no."

 

"It's not that fucking difficult. Just...give me your hand." Dave warily raised his hand; Karkat took him by the wrist and brought him down to his bulge, the bright red appendage warm to Dave's touch. It felt similar to a _human_  guy's dick, but obviously it was an alien one. _Ah,_ he got it.

 

Karkat sucked in a breath when Dave rubbed the rough underside with his fingers, his grip falling from Dave's wrist. He smiled. _Oh,_ he really _did_ get it.

 

Letting the end curl over his fingers, he could already feel the dampness leaking from Karkat. Which was bright red. It looked horribly like blood, but Dave knew it wasn't from the way Karkat grabbed onto his hair and curled his fingers, the purring reaching an ultimate high. His hips bucked forward towards Dave -- he understood the action.

 

"So...it's okay if I do this?" Dave took Karkat into his mouth, his tongue stroking a pattern onto the base and back up to the tip.

 

Karkat nodded furiously, and breathed out a fevered, 'yes' before again, bucking into Dave's mouth.

 

The taste of Karkat was different. Not like a guy, but weird and wonderful and... _strange_ that he liked it. He began to kneed Karkat's hips with his thumbs, along with the rythmn of his tongue. He kissed the length, Karkat's bulge writhing pleasurably with the feeling. Again, he took him into his mouth, trying to reach the whole length; he almost managed it.

 

By this point, Karkat was a mess of purring and stifled whining. It was incredbly hot, and Dave smiled against Karkat. He could taste him more now than before, and he hummed in his throat. He knew people liked that from past experiences, but was it the same for a troll?

 

Yup. Karkat gasped out loud, his purring cutting off and turning into a deep growl of pleasure. He tried to speak, to say something, but it came out a garbled mess. Dave assumed this was his warning, but it was a little late. By the time he had realized, Karkat had emptied into his mouth, the genetic material tasting very unlike a humans. Dave didn't spit.

 

[A/N: END SMUT]

 

"I...S...Sorry," Karkat mumbled into his palm. He bit his fingers when he'd came, drops of blood on his lips.

 

Dave stood up as he said it, stopping him from speaking any more with a firm kiss to the mouth. He moved back to the soft part on his jaw, murmuring into his ear as he did so. He could feel the heat of Karkat, and the trembling of his shoulders. Had he ever done anything like that before?

 

"Now," Dave smiled, peppering his neck with kisses, "you wanna do me?"

 

Karkat nodded, wondering about how awkward he would be to face his manager the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> aw dave and karkat go on a date how unpredictable
> 
> idk I ship them as black but I'm thinking red for this one


End file.
